User talk:Harry granger
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Harry granger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hunnie Bunn (Talk) 19:31, October 29, 2012 Hello. Yeah.. I find that quite funny; I wondered how long it would take people to discover the wiki, considering that only things from the books are included here - Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince, and Deathly Hallows. That makes it difficult to find images to advertise it. Oh well, what will come, as Hagrid said, will come. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 20:11, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for letting me know. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 20:11, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. I was gonna go red, but it doesn't work too well with the Chiller font, and that's the font I wanted to have for Hallowe'en. And.. here we go, off to a great start! 2 editors, 7 or 8 pages, and 50% of the admin task list done - I wonder, is that on Potterpedia or no? --Hunniebunn (Talk) 20:27, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :::The way my name and "talk" are written, I did to make it more "Hallowe'en-y". I wanted to keep it red, but red didn't work too well against the black with this way of writing. So I changed it to green. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 20:36, October 29, 2012 (UTC) See, here on Potterpedia, when I click on the Admin Dashboard, on the side it shows a pie chart and a list of things to do. So far only half of my things to do are completed. The things to do are assigned by Wikia, presumably. And there are two editors (you and I), seven or eight pages (I'm too tired to list them), and as for "Is that on Potterpedia", I wondered whether the admin pie chart was there or just here. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 20:46, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Admin Pie Chart/To Do List Well, here is a full list: *Customize your theme *Fill out your main page *Fill out your main page *When people visit your wiki the main page is the first thing they'll see. Make sure it tells them what your wiki is about, how they can help edit the wiki, and highlight some of the wiki's best content. *Completed Go to task *Reach 3 Categories *Visit Founder & Admin Central *Visit Wiki Activity *Fill out your Profile Page *''Reach 75 Edits'' *''Reach 20 pages'' *Edit a category page *Visit Wikia Labs *Reach 5 Categories *''Task label'' *''Customize your navigation'' *''Edit Community Corner'' *''Reach 5 user profiles'' *Visit Recent Changes *Upload a wordmark *See your most visited pages *Write a blog post *See uncategorized pages *''Reach 300 edits'' The ones in italics need to be done yet. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 21:14, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I quite agree with your assessment regarding the editors - we were quite lucky to have those five editors for the time they stayed. However, what cannot be changed cannot be changed, and two editors here is better than one, and one is better than none. I will be investing more of my efforts into this wiki than Potterpedia, though - now that it's running half-decent, and considering I personally created this one from scratch, this will be my priority. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 21:51, October 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Changes Actually, I did quite like the bat. But the flower is a poppy - here in Canada and the United States, the poppy is worn around this time of year to show respect for the people in the war who have died, and to encourage those who are still fighting not to lose hope. In a week or so, in Canada and the U.S. we'll hold Remembrance Day, where we honour the people in the war, dead or alive, by singing the national anthem and wearing poppies (at least, here in Canada we do - not too sure about the United States). I wasn't all too sure whether Remembrance Day was celebrated in other parts of the world, but I figured the least I could do for Remembrance Day was to change the colours on the wiki. As for the red links and redlinks - hm.. good point. Then again, with any luck there will be enough pages soon where we won't need to worry about redlinks and we'll just have redlinks. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 15:58, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, I see. And if my generation does what they say they will do, then your wish will become a reality. There needn't be war, and we can change what goes on in our world. It only takes one person to make a change, and that change will spread. I'm not sure if you know of Craig Kielberger? At age twelve he was working hard, and almost succeeding, on stopping child slavery. Perhaps we can stop the war - what better thing is there than peace and love? --'Remember (Lest We Forget)' 16:06, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Potterpedia Just wondered, do you think we ought to do the same for Potterpedia? Only I was thinking of switching the order of the red and black. --'Remember (Lest We Forget)' 16:08, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I only disabled the badges here because, firstly, I'm not all too fond of them, and secondly, it'd be something else to mark us as different, even if only slightly. As for the colours, I was thinking of doing an opposite colour theme of this one. Do you want me to do a preview, and then it can easily be changed back? --'Remember (Lest We Forget)' 16:18, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I tried. Sorry about the blue links, but red would confuse people and white would match the text. Red was, as you said, too bright. Do you like it? Or should I change it back to the old way? --'Remember (Lest We Forget)' 16:35, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Remembrance Day Hello Harry granger. Sorry to bother you, and I know you don't "do" Remembrance Day over in Germany, but I found this video to be truly inspiring, and the song to be quite beautifully sung. I figured I'd share it with you, as you believe in the same sort of thing that people believe in come Remembrance Day. --'Remember (Lest We Forget)' 22:23, November 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Promotions Well, seeing how according to the statistics in the Admin Dashboard, your edits make up 87% of the contributions to the wiki, so I think it was worth it. Besides you have good histories in the other two wikis. So have fun, and I needn't warn you not to be irresponsible, mainly because I know you aren't but also because there's nothing I could do if you were. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 20:59, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :True... I ought to have remembered, really, as I'd just finished sending them a message asking about Windy Mountain right before you sent me yours. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 21:08, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm glad you like the colour scheme. It reminded me of a chess game, which can be quite symbolic of a number of things... As for the first part of your comment, I'm afraid I have difficulty understanding what you mean by it. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 21:12, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::EDIT: I think I understand what you meant by "OMG you're really great".. did you find out I was trying to learn German (I'll admit I'm still stuck at the numbers). --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 21:15, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. Thanks. And as for the German, so far I can only remember nulla, which is zero. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 22:44, November 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:German Thanks for reminding me. The problem is, I'm being trained by an iPod program, and hence I'm not sure of its veritability --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 22:55, November 17, 2012 (UTC). RE:Colours And it's exactly that which I appreciate - your thoughts. See, it wasn't so much that I wanted colours as that I wanted to make sure everyone was nice and respectful. I thought the rainbow might do that. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 19:45, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :If I'm to be honest with you, I did like it a tad, but it was a bit too... screaming, as it was put to me earlier. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 19:54, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, it's fun playing around with the colours. So far I think purple was best. What do you think? Any recommendations? --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 20:04, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree that lighter would be better. The problem is, my knowledge of the different hues is limited, especially with purples, and so this was the best I could do without going right to lavender (which is the colour of the links). --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 20:08, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks for trying, but that page only provides the codes, and barely at that. It's far too confusing; if you want to have a go at it you can, but I think it'd be easier for everyone just to leave things the way they are. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 20:26, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think it looks quite nice now. Thanks. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 20:56, November 18, 2012 (UTC)